Reality is Believing
by LoyalRiou
Summary: The story of a young girl whos life is turned upside down by a man who she only would have thought to be with in her dizziest daydreams. Sorry suck at the summary, please don't hate
1. Info

Reality is Believing

Disclaimer: I do not own Criss Angel or ever will, Nor do I own his Family, Only the people portrayed by my family and friends.

My name, Sarah Lee Compsin

My Age, 20

My weight, 140

My height, 5'4

My appearance, Medium length Black hair, with auburn colored highlights, Choppy,

Hazel eyes

Tattoos, Heartagram with butterfly wings around it, right for arm, CA logo with wings, believe written under on left wrist, Angel wings

that cover my whole back.

My home, Studio Apartment in Vegas, Lives with Husky, Avalanche

My job, Art teacher by day, Bar tender at night.

Loyal Riou~Sorry but i dont have time to post the first part of my story, Ill do it in the morning


	2. Chapter 1

'This means talking/thinking to myself'

Chapter one

Oh the scene was simply beautiful. Gold lights everywhere, As I stared into Criss's brown eyes i could just simply melt. "Sarah you know u mean the world to me. I have never loved some one as much as I love you." He got down on one knee. "Sarah Lee Compsin will you......"

I woke with a jolt and Avalanche jumped on my bed. "hey why do u always wake me up before Criss Angel asks me to marry him?" I asked as I pushed him off the bed. After i let him outside i went into my kitchen and grabed a bowel of Trix's. Hey now they are not just for kids. Sitting on my black leather sofa, i turned on the T.V to watch TLC. it was Saturday so i did not have to go into work today and being an art teacher for 3rd graders, there is not that much at home planning for the Monday to come.

Seeing how there really was not anything good on T.V this morning, I turned it off. Grabbing my phone, I called my best friend Cindy.

"Hola Chicka" "Hey Cin, Hey u wanna hit the mall, i need a new outfit for work tonight, I can't get the beer stains out of it." "Only if we can hit the Luxor afterwards. I want to get those CA earnings i seen there." 'Yes Cindy is as much of a loyal as I was.' "Sure pick you up in a hour?" "You know it. Love ya girl" "Later" I said hanging up the bringing Avalanche inside, I jumped into the shower. After Blow drying and Straighting it, decided to not to do much more with my hair. I dressed in a pair of dark wash Bell bottom-like pants, with some black boots and an off the shoulder navy corset. 'You can never get to many corsets.' After making sure Avalanche had food and water, I grabed my keys and hoped into my black on black viper. it was about a 20 min. drive to Cindy's and then another 30 min. drive to the mall.

"So you had the proposal dream again haven't you?" "Yeah and like always my dog had to ruin it. But its kinda silly to dream about the guy. I mean yeah we met him, but we never really met him, The most we've gotten from him is his autograph." I said walking into Hot topic. "But then why else would you keep having the same dream over and over again, only to have it end at the same part over and over again?" "How should I know. I'm an art teacher not a Psychology teacher." I picked up a black and purple sleeveless corset, "Omg this it the one" I said running into the dressing room. "Hey don't you need some new pants to go with that corset." She said trowing a pair of very dark wash, almost black straight leg jean over the door. "OMG this is simply perfect." I said walking out in almost a cat walk stance. "Very sexy. That is most deft you. Do you need any other outfits for work?" "No only one for today, Ill get more later on in the week, after i see what tips are like" I said changing back into my clothes.

Just like I promised, we made our way to the Luxor and the Mindfreak store. Letting Cindy lose in this store was like sending a kid in a candy shop ALONE. You might say she is more Loyal than me. As I looked around a noticed the CA logo neck less i have been meaning to by a long time ago. It was made from crystals, And today was my giving in day. "I'm sure that would look very lovely on you." I turned around to find the one and only Ciss Angel standing behind me. "You think so huh. I wouldn't know, I have not tried it on yet" "Do you Mind?" He asked, holding up the neck less. "Not at all" The moment the fingers brushed against my neck, I was in heaven. After he clasped it, I turned around. "So what do you think?" "I think I was right. it looks perfect on you. I'm Criss" He said holding out his hand. "Sarah Lee." "Is that really your name?" He asked amused like all the other people I met over the years. "Swear to God, my middle name is lee. My mum named be after a food brand" He just busted out laughing, "I never herd anyone say it like that. You know, this might seem really stright forward , but I was wondering if you would like to hang out tonight?" "Oh, Well I have to work tonight" "Oh ok, I understand" "But I work at Body Envy, so if you wanna hang out there always is the V.I.P. room."I said with a smile. "That seems like fun, Mind if I get your number" He said pulling out his phone. "Only if I can get yours?" I asked also pulling mine out. After the exchange of phone numbers, he put his hands in his pockets, "So Ill call You later" "Ill be waiting" "oh and the neck less is free of charge." He said as he started to walk away.

I was shocked,'Did that really just happen to me' I thought to my self as I went to find Cindy who was now just buying 300 dollars worth of Criss Angel stuff. "God I leave you alone for 5 mins and you are already jacking up your credit card" I said with a laugh. "Well Its your fault, you know better then to leave me alone in here." On our way back to the car I glanced over to see Criss, Who seemed like he was following me, winking a me, causing me to blush a little . One the drive home, I turned off the music. "So you are never going to guess who i met at the store while u were shopping" "Who?" "Criss Angel. I got this Neck less free of charge, because he thinks it looks good on me. I got his number and we are going out tonight." "Shut up. You met Criss and DID NOT TELL ME, Bitch" She was a little ticked but oh well she'll get over it soon. "Well you are coming to Body Envy tonight right, so you will be able to meet him there." "Really. OMG I love you Sarah."She said hugging me as soon as I stopped at a red light. See what did I tell u She is over it.

LR~ sorry that's all for now, and sorry it was so short will post the next chapter soon, sorry if it sucked!


End file.
